Héroe de un corazón
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: ¿Por qué su héroe era un hombre de un gran corazón que podía ver la belleza de un alma a tan solo conocerla? ¿Por qué su héroe era demasiado tímido y se sonrojaba con facilidad con tan solo acercársele? ¿A tan solo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla? Por la simple razón de que ese héroe supo darle significado a la humanidad que ella tenía escondida.


**_Héroe de un corazón_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de AkiraToriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Qué era un héroe? ¿Qué significado tenía esa palabra? ¿Acaso era ese tipo de persona que llegaba cuando ya todos estaban al borde de la muerte, entraba con una magnifica pose y derrotaba al villano en menos de dos golpes? ¿Aquel que tenía una fuerza absoluta y que todos desbordaban sus esperanzas a su llegada? ¿Aquel, que sin éste estarían todos perdidos, que sin él perdían la esperanza y las ganas de vivir? ¿Eso era un héroe? Bueno, eso podría ser un héroe. Si lo preguntaban, todos, o al menos la mayoría, iban a responderle eso. ¿Pero, por qué para ella ese no era un héroe? ¿Por qué su héroe era un hombre de un gran corazón que podía ver la belleza de un alma a tan solo conocerla? ¿Por qué su héroe era demasiado tímido y se sonrojaba con facilidad con tan solo acercársele? ¿A tan solo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla? Por la simple razón de que ese héroe supo darle significado a la humanidad que ella tenía escondida, porque ese héroe la salvó de ella misma, salvó su corazón de la oscuridad que la aguardaba.

Eso era un héroe para ella.

¿Cómo podría empezar a contar? ¿Por dónde comenzar? Porque no había sido una sola vez que la había salvado. ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? Ya hasta la cuenta la había perdido.

Era difícil acordarse, la había salvado de sí misma, de la gente ¡Incluso de sujetos más poderosos que él mismo! ¿Cómo olvidar a Cell? Con respecto a ese monstruo, ella sintió tanto miedo, tanto temor, tanto terror. Con ese monstruo ella dejó de sentirse lo poderosa que era y se sintió tan frágil, tan débil como una humana.

No recordaba mucho cuando lo era, cuando aún su cuerpo no había sido corrompido por el mal; solo recordaba cosas que pasaron después: El segundo despertar, la muerte de Gero, la batalla contra los guerreros. Recordaba muy bien cuando la puerta del laboratorio había explotado, mostrando a cinco guerreros que planeaban destruirlos sin saber lo tan equivocados que estaban.

El primero en fijarse en él fue su hermano, verlo temblando detrás del grandote le causaba gracia. ¿Cuánto podía medir? ¿1.50? ¿1.40? ¡Podía esconderse detrás de una roca con suma facilidad! Pequeño, tembloroso, con ojos grandes y negros; parecía un cachorro con miedo de ir al veterinario.

El beso había sido impulsivo, sin pensarlo; verlo temblando, tratando de convencerlos de sacar la poca humanidad que les quedaba en sus corazones de metal, le había parecido patético y quiso derrumbarlo con una señal de coqueteo, tal vez, si le quedaba algo humano.

Siempre se preguntó por qué él evitó destruirla, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pudo haberla apagado y dejarla como una muñeca inservible la cual sería fácil de destruir. Eso llamó su atención y se lo repitió cada noche después del desastre.

Pero no solo fue la destrucción de control, también los momentos en que la protegió y defendió como si la débil fuese ella y no él, definitivamente tenía una valentía que superaba los límites de la razón. Krilin sabía que Cell era mucho más poderoso que él, pero, aun así, la protegió sin importar todo el daño que recibiese, la protegió hasta después de ser absorbida. Incluso, después de ser expulsada, de convertirse en el vómito de monstruo, sin asco alguno la había recogido y la defendió de sus mismos compañeros que pretendían destruirla ¿Y todo por qué? Porque su corazón ya estaba perdido.

Y aun después de todo eso, después que la defendió, rescató y, en contra de todos sus compañeros, la llevó a un lugar sagrado; ella se portó de una manera no muy simpática, gritándole lo idiota que era y que no le agradecería en nada. Aun después de semejante deseo y la declaración de amor, ella había vuelto a salir y le había gritado nuevamente ¡Pero es que le daba rabia! Su orgullo no le permitía agradecerle las cosas que había hecho, porque ella sabía que él esperaría algo a cambio. ¡Era un hombre! ¡Todos querían algo a cambio! Eso era un desafortunado precio por su cara bonita. Ella estaba más que segura de eso. Sin embargo, después de todos esos pensamientos abarcando su mente, su cuerpo se detuvo y lo miró, notando lo deprimido que estaba.

—Ya nos veremos—le dijo y salió volando ¿Ya nos veremos? ¡¿Ya nos veremos?! ¿En que había estado pensando? ¡Ella no lo volvería a ver jamás! ¡Claro que no! Se iba a borrar su rostro y todos los sucesos que habían pasado ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva!

Cuan equivocada estaba…

Intentó con toda su alma olvidarlo y olvidar los sucesos de la batalla contra Cell, pero era imposible; cerraba los ojos y sentía como si fuese absorbida nuevamente, volaba y sentía que la seguían ¿Lo peor de todo? En cada escena estaba él, intentando salvarla cómo si ella fuese una damisela en apuros y fracasando en el intento. Al menos fracasaba y no la dejaba tan mal. Los pensamientos hacia el pequeño guerrero se volvieron tan consecutivos que se llegaron a volver fastidiosos; se encontró de nuevo con su hermano, el guerrero seguía en su mente; se iba a vivir al bosque con su gemelo, el guerrero seguía ahí, había empezado a odiarlo, en verdad. ¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡Se iba a desesperar si seguía así!

Decidió, de una vez por todas, terminar y empezó a pasar por la casa rosa de la isla. Todos los días lo hacía, y podía sentir el ki de él dentro de la casa. Como ella no tenía, era imposible que la hallara ¡Había tomado muchas precauciones! ¡Distancia era la primordial! Así que cada vez que se quedaba sobre la casita, tomaba la prudente distancia de 100 metros, y aun así pensaba que era muy poca.

Un día, pudo verlo flotando sobre el enorme mar azul y tuvo que esconderse entre las nubes para no ser vista.

Su rutina continuó por casi dos semanas, tanto, que llegó un momento en que se acostumbró y dejo de importarle si sentía su ki, vaya equivocación.

Ese día estaba soleado y ella había llegado sobre la casita rosa. No le importó si sentía su ki o no, sólo se quedó mirando todo.

—¿Sueles venir a menudo? —escuchó a su espalda y se quedó paralizada, totalmente sonrojada se giró y vio a Krilin que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y volaba a su altura.

—No… —respondió enseguida cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado para no hacer contacto visual. ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese momento? ¿Acaso el niño verde que tenían como Dios estaba en su contra? ¡Le daban ganas de tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo! Para ver si de esa forma dejaba de abarcar sus pensamientos, por más ilógico que sonase.

—¿Enserio? —el guerrero enarcó una ceja— ¿Quieres bajar a tomar algo? Este sol está muy intenso, tal vez, hasta te den ganas de refrescarte en el mar.

Viéndose descubierta, la androide descendió lentamente; se puso a pensar que si mataba ahora al guerrero para tapar su vergüenza nadie se daría cuenta, o bueno, tal vez sí… Tch, el anciano y el cerdo allá abajo complicaban sus cosas… Tal vez tendría que matarlos también…

—¿Limonada? —No se había dado cuenta que ya había tocado suelo. Miro a Krilin y lo vio sonriéndole ofreciéndole un vaso de limonada que ella recibió. El guerrero entró a la casita y ella se quitó los zapatos para enterrar sus pies en la arena. Suspiró, definitivamente no era un mal lugar para vivir.

¿Cuánto tiempo hubo pasado llegando formalmente a Kame House? Sin esconderse entre las nubes para evitar una vergüenza que, en estos momentos, le parecía de lo más absurda. Sí, definitivamente era absurda. Un año duró, y ese tiempo le bastó para hacerse amiga del hombre; él no intentó en ningún momento sobrepasarse, al contrario, se sonrojaba con el simple hecho de ella acercársele y a ella, aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostraba, le gustaba, la hacía sentir que tenía el dominio.

Una pregunta siempre estuvo en su mente ¿Por qué él no la destruyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué la dejó vivir sabiendo que su mundo estaría en peligro? Al principio creyó que Krilin querría algo a cambio, pero conociéndolo mejor, podía darse cuenta que el pequeño guerrero tenía un corazón inmenso ¿Qué pudo ver en esta máquina?

Era normal sentarse juntos a mirar el atardecer sobre la casita rosa. Dieciocho no lo negaría, amaba los atardeceres, ver cómo el sol era consumido en el horizonte, el como el cielo se volvía rosa y anaranjado. Esos eran colores que la tranquilizaban, la hacían sentir en paz y tranquilidad, como si fuese una humana normal, una humana frágil que no sabía nada de las cosas extrañas que pasaban.

De repente, la pregunta surgió de su garganta y salió por sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó. Él se notó confundido— ¿Por qué destruiste el control? Y no solo eso, sino que después decidiste protegerme arriesgando tu vida, como si yo no fuese un trozo de metal, un aparato corrompido por el odio de una venganza sin sentido—Ella lo notó nervioso, juntaba sus dedos como si pensara bien la respuesta.

—Tú no tenías la culpa. Gero los construyó en contra de su voluntad, si no fuese por él, tú serías una joven viviendo una vida normal con tu hermano.

—Ser normal está sobrevalorado—le dijo y lo escuchó reír. —No importa que hubiésemos sido víctimas de Gero, ya estábamos corrompidos; no teníamos humanidad, corrijo, no tenemos humanidad.

—Claro que la tienen. Lo vi cuando estaba dudando al destruirte, el beso…

—Solo me burlaba de ti—interrumpió —Me causó tanta gracia verte temblando que pensé que un beso te consolaría.

—No fue sólo el beso. Cuando te iba a destruir me di cuenta la forma en que protegías a Dieciséis, cuando Cell nos encontró, que él te decía que escaparas y tú no querías irte sin él… Te noté humana, no dejarías ir a un amigo. Eso confirmó la razón del porqué destruí el control.

—Arriesgaste demasiado, eres un tonto. —él se quedó callado mirando como el sol desparecía debajo del horizonte y algunas estrellas ya comenzaban a salir. Dieciocho frunció el ceño. No supo que fue lo que la impulsó, simplemente lo hizo: Le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Lo vio girarse a mirarla totalmente sorprendido y ella, completamente sonrojada esquivó la mirada.

—Ese también fue de consolación—le dijo y se levantó sacudiéndose un inexistente polvo—Debo irme.

Y simplemente alzó el vuelo, dejando a un Krilin completamente sonrojado atrás.

Se volvieron aún más habituales las idas a la isla, tanto, que el cerdo y el anciano ya no le tenían miedo -cabe decir, que un día casi asesinó al anciano por intentar tocarla, pero ¿Qué se creía? - Debía admitirlo, se divertía con la compañía de Krilin. No se limitaron a solamente quedarse en la isla, a veces, cenaban juntos o salían a ver una película -cabe recalcar que como amigos-

Una noche, iban a salir, pero una tormenta arribó en la isla. Ya llevaban más de un año viéndose y saliendo, como amigos. Estaban solos, ya que los otros dos habitantes de la casa habían ido a la ciudad a traer provisiones.

Con timidez, Krilin propuso hacer un tipo de noche de campo en su habitación. La androide, al no ver malicia en la propuesta acepto ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Subieron a la habitación y Krilin rodó su cama hasta pegarla a la pared y dejando un gran espacio en el centro de la habitación, tendieron un manta y se sentaron a ver televisión, puesto, que el guerrero había pasado el televisor de la sala al cuarto, para que diera más la apariencia de un cine.

La película fue aburrida, pero no el momento. El guerrero le contó muchas cosas que pasaban en su círculo de amigos, de cómo crecía el bebé que había dejado Goku antes de morir y otras cosas que a ella no me importaba mucho, pero escuchaba por simple gusto. No se dio cuenta cuando se dejaron llevar y se acostaron en la manta, dejando la película de un lado y hablando; ella le contó muchas cosas que pasaban en donde vivía con su hermano y creó una interesante conversación con él. Pronto el sueño consumió al humano y ella pudo contemplarlo: Pequeño, la cara redonda, el poco de cabello negro que surgía en su cabeza y sin nariz; se acordaba de sus ojos, pequeños puntos negros que demostraban cualquiera de sus reacciones y brillaban con cualquier momento de felicidad.

Pronto, el sueño la dominó; ella no solía dormir con frecuencia, no lo necesitaba, pero esa noche sí. Así que solamente se deslizó en la tranquilidad de soñar.

Sintió los brazos rodeando su cintura y ella rodeando los suyos en un cuerpo más pequeño, una cara se enterró entre sus pechos. Abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida se dio cuenta que no sólo había dormido con Krilin, sino, que habían dormido abrazados. Se liberó sin importarle que el humano despertarse, más, se alivió cuando eso no pasó. Abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió volando.

Estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado y en pleno vuelo se encontró a su hermano. Éste como siempre era tan intuitivo, tanto que le dio una sonrisa traviesa y torcida que ella intento esquivar.

—Vaya, vaya, hermanita ¿Que no te estabas viendo con el calvo?

—Cállate—dijo ella—volvamos a casa—Debieron haberse ido enseguida, debieron haber volado a toda velocidad, pero Diecisiete era demasiado pesado y sabía cómo sacar los estribos de su hermana. La androide estaba demasiado distraída mientras volaba, tanto, que no sintió el ki, pero Diecisiete si lo sintió. No lo vio hasta que lo tuvo encima.

— ¡Hola Dieciocho! —la androide fijó sus ojos azules en el pequeño guerrero que estaba detrás de ellos. No supo en que momento, pero solamente su cuerpo se impulsó. En un momento había pasado de estar al lado de su hermano hasta estar volando sobre las nubes, cabe decir, que estaba totalmente roja. Se tomó las mejillas.

—Maldita sea—siseó—Dejen de sonrojarse, me hacen ver tan débil.

—Pareces una niñita, Dieciocho—dijo su hermano que la había alcanzado—Tienes 20 años, te has estado viendo con él durante dos años ¿Y te escandalizas porque durmieron juntos? —la androide abrió los ojos como platos

—¿Te lo contó?

—Algo, está bastante confundido. Así que te sugiero que bajes y hables con él—Y simplemente voló lejos de ella. La androide descendió lentamente y se acercó al guerrero que aún levitaba esperándola. Quedaron frente a frente, a la misma altura.

—Dieciocho…

—No pasó nada ¿Vale?

—Eso era lo que iba a preguntar ¿Qué pasó? Noté cuando saliste de la habitación, pero no sé por qué.

—¡Tenías tu cara enterrada en mi pecho, pervertido! —el guerrero se sonrojó con violencia y empezó a tartamudear. A ella le parecía tierno verlo así, todo sonrojado y eso la hizo sonreír. No supo que la impulsó, odiaba los momentos en que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, solamente lo tomó por ambos lados del rostro y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Krilin se tardó un poco en responderlo debido a la sorpresa, pero definitivamente, se sintió bien cuando lo hizo.

Ese beso fue el inicio de si relación, que llegó a formalizarse un poco con su presentación en el grupo de amigos del guerrero. Al principio, todos estaban algo alarmados con su presencia, pero al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su amigo, supieron que no estaba mal. Ellos confiaban en él.

Tardaron dos años en su disparatada relación, la cual se basaba, al principio, de besos ocultos y caricias. A tan sólo ocho meses de iniciarla, pasaron al siguiente nivel. Se dejaron llevar por el momento de pasión, y pronto la ropa les comenzó a estorbar… Ya se imaginan como terminó todo.

¿Cómo explicar lo que sintió cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada? Al principio, ella ni creía que eso fuese posible.

Todo empezó con los mareos, eran tan insoportables que no se podía vivir con ellos. A cada momento le llegaban y muy pocas veces vomitaba; ya que, como Androide no comía, no tenía nada que expulsar.

Fue una vez mientras estaba de compras, el mareo fue tan intenso que cayó al suelo sosteniéndose de sus manos. Unas personas la intentaron ayudar, pero ella no los dejó. Corrió lo más que pudo a un baño y descargó lo que había comido esa mañana, vaya día de tener unas inexplicables ganas de comer torta de chocolate.

— ¿Estas bien, querida? —escuchó a una mujer que entraba al baño, debía ser una de las que intentaron auxiliarla.

— ¿Acaso me ve bien? —le respondió.

—Sí, lo siento. Fue una pregunta estúpida.

—Muy estúpida.

— ¿Desde cuando estás así? —preguntó la mujer, Dieciocho colocó los ojos en blanco ¿Es que los humanos no entendían el desprecio?

—Hace unas semanas.

— ¿Ya te hiciste una prueba de embarazo?

— ¿Perdón?

—Esos son síntomas de embarazos, aunque podría estar equivocada también.

—Espero que lo esté.

—Sí, bueno. Espero que te mejores, cariño. —Dieciocho gruñó, odiaba cuando los humanos intentaban tratarse bien entre sí, como si no fuesen las criaturas más traicioneras del mundo, que serían capaces de apuñalar en la espalda a su amigo. ¿Pero que decía ella? ¡Ella era un monstruo que se estaba acostando con uno de esos humanos que tanto decía despreciar! Llegó a sentir repulsión de sí misma.

En cuanto salió de la tienda, se dirigió a una farmacia y compro la famosa "prueba de embarazo". Sabía que era uno, pero no sabía que pudiesen descubrirse así de fácil ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¡Ella no estaba embarazada! No podía quedar embarazada ¿Que no cuentan los cambios que hizo Gero en su cuerpo? Sin embargo, algo le decía que se hiciera la prueba. Así que solamente entró a un baño del centro comercial.

En cuanto la prueba dio positivo, Dieciocho la lanzó lejos como si ésta fuese peligrosa. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y dejó caerse hasta el suelo; se sentó con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y su rostro enterrado en ellas. Intentó no llorar, ella era una androide, un monstruo creado con deseos y objetivos de venganza ¿Cómo pudo meterse con un humano? Con ese humano. ¿Por qué se dejó dominar por el maldito poder que ellos poseían? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo quedar embarazada? ¿Que no era un robot? ¿O al menos en parte? ¡No podía tener a la criatura! ¡No podía! ¡No podía!

Se levantó enseguida, salió corriendo del centro comercial y, sin importarle que la mirasen, emprendió el vuelo hasta la ciudad del oeste. Sólo había una persona que podía acabar con esto.

Apenas llegó a Corporación Cápsula tocó el timbre, un niño de unos cinco años fue el que abrió.

— ¿Buscas a mi mamá? —preguntó el pequeño

—Sí —dijo la androide. El niño asintió y gritó a su madre, la peliazul no tardó en llegar.

—Dieciocho, vaya que sorpresa—le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Sácalo de mí—dijo estrujándose el vientre.

— ¿Qué?

—Saca a esta criatura de mí —Bulma enseguida captó.

— ¿Estas embarazada?

— ¡Saca a esta cosa de mi cuerpo! —los ojos azules de la androide estaban brillantes de lágrimas que la mujer no quería dejar salir.

—Dieciocho, cálmate ¿Vale? Esas cosas no se dicen a la ligera, tienes que calmarte.

— ¡No necesito calmarme! ¡Necesito a esta cosa fuera de mi cuerpo! —La peliazul la llevó dentro y la dejó en su laboratorio, salió y al rato volvió— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sácalo!

—No lo haré hasta que te calmes. Ese bebé no es solamente tuyo, no puedes decidir tu sola—La androide gruñó y se cruzó de brazos molesta. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y Krilin entró.

—¿Qué pasa, Bulma? —la peliazul señaló con la cabeza a la androide.

—Tu bonita novia tiene algo que decirte. Los dejaré solos, por favor, no vayan a destruir el laboratorio. —y salió. Krilin se sentó al lado de la androide, ésta esquivaba la mirada.

—¿Pasa algo? —los labios de la rubia temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tengo una cosa dentro de mí y quiero que la saquen.

—¿Qué? —Lo pensó un minuto… Dos… Luego abrió los ojos como platos y éstos se inundaron de lágrimas. —¿Estas embarazada? —frunció el ceño y el guerrero sintió la felicidad abordar su pecho. Se acercó con cuidado a su novia—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De todo—le confesó y se sintió extraña decirlo en voz alta. Porque sí, tenía miedo, estaba muerta de miedo—Miedo de que sea un monstruo. Miedo que, si no lo es, sea tan frágil como los humanos, porque es uno, y pueda lastimarlo. Miedo a que me tenga temor cuando crezca.

—No es un monstruo. Es un bebé, fruto de lo que tenemos, nuestro amor—se sonrojó —creo que serás una gran madre ¿Te digo la verdad? Yo también estoy aterrado… Pero la felicidad de tener una familia, y más si es contigo, me calma. —los ojos azules de la androide brillaron y suspiró.

—Está bien, lo tendré. Pero no prometo que vaya a ser la madre ejemplar. —el humano le dio una sonrisa brillante y tomó la iniciativa de besarla. Ella se sumergió en el beso sintiendo paz interior.

Fue difícil, no lo negaba; hubo momentos de ansiedad y depresión; momentos en los cuales sólo quería acabar con todo, que sacaran a la criatura de su interior, pero la constante compañía de Krilin y su apoyo la relajaban. Cabe decir, que el acompañamiento femenino de ChiChi y Bulma la ayudaron también.

Cuando su bebé nació: una hermosa niña de cabello rubio, piel blanca y sin nariz, su vida, cambió radicalmente con tal de acoplarse a esa pequeña criatura que, de repente, llenaba su pecho de un calor, algo que los humanos llaman amor.

* * *

—¿Señorita Dieciocho? —la androide salió de sus pensamientos y miró al pequeño niño verde que acababa de formular una pregunta que ella no había escuchado.

—¿Sí? —apretó el ramo de flores.

—Hice la pregunta: ¿Acepta al señor Krilin como esposo? ¿Para amarlo, apoyarlo, en las buenas y en las malas?

—Acepto—le dijo mirando a su futuro esposo con una sonrisa. La pequeña niña de cinco años con coletas rubias le ofreció el anillo. Dieciocho lo tomó y colocó en dedo de su esposo.

A veces se preguntaba si el destino tenía alguna clase de razón. Si no hubiese sido convertida en androide ¿En dónde estuviese ahora? ¿Sería feliz con una vida humana? ¿Tan feliz como lo era en ese momento? La vida muchas veces podría ser una perra, pero a veces las cosas sucedían porque era necesario. Si hubiese seguido siendo humana, no hubiese conocido a su héroe, a la persona que la hacía sonreír y sonrojarse, aunque ella no quisiese; si no se hubiese convertido en androide, no tuviese a quien mirar con ternura cuando estuviesen solos, no tendría de quien preocuparse y a quien amar. No hubiese tenido a alguien que le demostrase lo bello de la vida, y, que le diese una familia.

Krilin levitó para ponerse a su altura y se dieron un largo beso en los labios. Los aplausos de los presentes hicieron que se separasen y se sonrieran. Marron estiró sus manitas y Dieciocho la cargó, la pequeña abrazó a sus padres.

Viendo todo eso, todo lo que tenía, se dio cuenta que valió la pena ser salvada.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este One Shot es para un concurso de un evento de anime en mi ciudad. Personalmente, puedo decir que he amado escribir este OS ¡Siento que ha sido uno de los más bellos que he escrito! Y como este concurso es un poco más grande, va a ser un poco más difícil la competencia :/**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá me dejen un review diciendo que les pareció :3**_


End file.
